


Loyalty is in the blood

by xdbaby15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdbaby15/pseuds/xdbaby15
Summary: Sería una pequeña descripción de mis headcanons sobre Sirius llevados a una historia que habla de su trayectoria en Hogwarts y después de la primera Guerra Mágica.No hay muchas cosas cannon y tampoco tengo intención de que sea así. Recuerden que este es mi fic y si no te gusta puedes dejar de leerlo.Wolfstar.Bueno me voy. A y si cambio el nombre de la historia después es por que me aburrido el último <33
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Collections: Wolfstar/HarryPotter





	Loyalty is in the blood

1\. Es mi fic y yo decido que hago con el, respetar por favor, no quiero a gente diciendo que tal cosa no se apega al cannon, ya lo se.

2\. Este es un fic Wolfstar -por qué ese ship es superior simplemente- lamento decir que en este fic Remus no se queda con Tonks.

3\. Regulus seguirá vivo por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.

4\. No haré escenas +18 por qué no se escribir así. Pero igual y hay cosas que pueden llegar a ser incómodas y pues yo les avisaré.

5\. Sirius no va a Azkaban por que tampoco soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. 

6\. En esta fic Remus tiene a sus dos papás vivos, osea que también vive con ellos. 

7\. Créditos de la portada a tumblr.com: arts.byflor 

Sin más que decir gracias por escoger esta historia.


End file.
